Lovely, Loveable, Loved
by INFAMOUSkidBlue
Summary: Jeremy was pretty sure he'd never hear those words again. Until Amy came along, and flipped his world upside down. A selection of drabbles of my OTP, Jeremy/Amy.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

When Jeremy Redbird was seven years old, he was involved in the ruthless King of the street competition.

Kyle Matthews was going to High School, so he would have to pass on the title of King of Evergreen Terrace to the rightful winner.

Now, Jeremy wasn't the sportiest kid, but he was fast when he wanted to be, and got all the new sneakers (three sizes too big so they would last longer. His toes would literally have to be bursting out of the shoes for his Father to reluctantly hand over a new pair.) before any of the other kids.

Puffing and panting, he made his way around the estate for the third and final time.

His feet audibly slapped against the ground, as his calf muscles contracted into a sore uselessness.

But he kept going, because he was neck and neck with Lane Morris, and he wasn't about to loose to _Lane Morris_.

Grinning, Jeremy sprinted towards the finish line.

And just as he got there, Lane Morris stuck his foot out, and laughed as Jeremy hit the ground.

Tasting blood in his mouth, Jeremy sat up, and looked down.

His entire right leg was bloody and gravel stuck to his skin, stinging like hell.

Gingerly, he touched a bit with his fingers, and then he seemed to realise how much it actually hurt.

Sobs erupted from him, as he howled in pain.

But the other kids just laughed, and cheered on Lane Morris as their new King of the street.

Picking himself up, Jeremy hobbled to his house.

His mother heard him before she saw him.

And rushing out, she bent down to his level and examined his leg.

Kissing his cheek, she brought him inside, and sat him down in the kitchen, where he explained everything through loud sobs, and she rifled through the first aid kit.

It was a wonder she could understand a word Jeremy was saying, but it was a language Maria Redbird had become accustomed to.

"There now darling," she said soothingly, lifting his leg onto her lap so she could pick out the gravel with a tweezers.

Once the gravel had been removed, and Jeremy had gotten his much deserved buttery toast for being such a brave boy, there came the hard part.

The iodine.

It was the equivalent of someone getting a blow torch and firing it at your leg and then saying "There is that better?"

And Jeremy's mother knew how much he hated it by the end of it.

And then, as he sat on his mothers lap with his leg bandaged up, a glass of milk beside him, he began to tell his mother all about how Lane Morris had tripped him up and how he should have won and the names the other kids called him.

He cried into her jumper, while she rubbed gentle circles on his back and rested her jaw on his head.

Maria Redbird tucked him into her, hugging him tightly.

She shielded him from the rest of the world, because for those few seconds her son didn't need to know just how crueler it could be.

As she gently pulled his tiny body against hers, she said the words he had heard so often, yet never really paid attention to until that day.

"You're lovely, you're loveable and you're loved."

It was the last time she ever said those words.

Sniffling, he looked up at her and have her a small smile.

Then she made crackling bread as a treat.

Then Daddy came home and told Jeremy how proud he was of him, proud that Jeremy was brave when Mommy was fixing up his leg, and said that Jeremy wasn't to worry, he'd have a talk with Lane Morris's father.

Lane Morris never tripped him up again after his father went over to their house.

Then Jacob Redbird told him and his mother that he had had a big sell that day at the shop, so they'd go out to dinner tomorrow night to celebrate.

The next day, Jeremy found out that his mother had been shot dead. All because she wouldn't give some psycho her purse.

The killer was never found.

That's why Jeremy went into Law Enforcement.

He never told anyone that story.

Apart from Amy.

* * *

**A/N: So, I noticed that there are ****_no_**** Jeremy/Amy fics, so I decided to start this collection of drabbles!**

**Orignally, this was meant to be a long one-shot, but I decided to break it up.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Please comment your thoughts- I'd love to hear them!**

**-Mia**

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

The SCT were now stationed in Luxembourg, waiting for the Firstborns' next move.

Jeremy broke up with Amy in Tokyo.

That was nearly a month ago.

He said it was because he needed some time to think.

But they both knew the real reason.

It was because some stupid part of him still belonged to Blaise.

He wish it didn't, because he knew Blaise wasn't good for him.

She cried.

He hated himself for that.

And now Amy only talked to him if she had to.

And Blaise was using him for sex.

He saw the smug looks she shot to Amy.

He tried to get her to stop.

But he knew she only got more discreet about them.

It was the day Jeremy's mother had died today.

It was hard for him, because he tries so hard not to remember her, because as soon as the memories start, he knows they won't stop.

He tried to talk to Blaise about it, but she just feigned interest and tried to get off the subject.

Talking about families wasn't her strong suit.

So he told her he wanted to be alone tonight.

Which was the opposite of what he actually wanted, all he wanted was to talk about his Mother, to have an excuse to remember.

Shoulders slumped, he made his way down the hotel corridor, trying to push down the overwhelming feeling of sadness that washed over him.

He knew it was only a matter of time before the tears hit.

Usually, he was a man about most things, tried not to cry or care, but on the 25th of August he let himself feel.

Fumbling with his key, he tried to get inside his hotel room before anyone saw.

"Jeremy?"

Whipping his head up, he was greeted by the sight of Amy, coming down the opposite end of the hall.

The mask of anger she usually wore around him dropped when she saw the tears in his eyes.

She came up to him, about to ask what was wrong, when she remembered. He had only mentioned it once, but the pain and sorrow in his eyes had left a mark on her forever.

"It's today, isn't it?" She asked quietly.

He nodded tightly, his head rested against the door, his whole body tense, trying not cry.

Then Amy did something stupid.

Something very, very stupid and very, very reckless.

Probably the most stupid and reckless thing she's ever done.

She reached up and hugged him.

She hugged him so hard it was a wonder weather he could breath.

He relaxed against her.

And the sobs came.

So Amy wrapped his tall, 6"2 frame around her small, 5"5 body.

And he clung to her, like she was the only thing that could save him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he sobbed in her shoulder.

"It's okay, it's okay."

She pressed him closer to him, and tried to shield him from the world, from the cruelty of it.

Then she tilted his head down to her lips, and pressed them against his ear, and whispered something he hadn't heard in over twenty-one years.

"You're lovely, you're loveable and you're loved."

He pulled back, and looked at her in shock.

He had only told her that once, and it was such a fleeting moment, she might not have even heard him at the time.

Giving him a sad smile, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, which lingered in Jeremy's mind for two weeks.

Turning around, she went into her own room, leaving Jeremy dumbfound in the hallway.

After a while, he eventually returned to his room.

And sobbed.

More then he'd ever sobbed before.

Not just for his Mother, but for Amy, for ruining such a wonderful, amazing thing and for what?

A girl with emotional capacity of a wooden spoon?

He eventually fell asleep, Amy's words etched onto his heart.

He and Blaise broke up a week later because he accidentally called her Amy.

Jeremy didn't really mind.

The part of him that had once belonged to Blaise was now gone, only Amy was running through his veins.

He got a little bit drunk after the fight, sure.

But he was more drunk on the idea of Amy.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done and dusted!**

**Please follow, favourite and most importantly- comment what you think!**

**It would make my week :D**

**-Mia**

**Xx**


End file.
